Kingdom Farts
by Acutekitty1
Summary: Sora has been playing video games ever since he got back to the island. Now he is standing in line for the hottest new game, Kingdom Farts 2, Sequel to Kingdom Farts. Now Riku wants to hear the story of the game. Parody of Kingdom Hearts.


I got this idea when I was bored in homeroom and had nothing to do. Look at all the weird things I think up when I'm bored.

* * *

"Come on Gamestop! If you don't open up, we're ramming this door down!" Sora shouted at the locked door. 

"Yeah!" The other video game fanatics agreed.

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked as he walked up to Sora.

"Gamestop won't open at midnight today! They were open until midnight for the X-box 360! Why shouldn't they open for this game? Hey, why are you here Riku?" Sora responded.

Then Riku replied, "I live next door you dolt! I woke up to find out what was causing the commotion. I should have known you were behind it."

"We're waiting for the new game, Kingdom Farts 2!" Sora shouted. Then Riku looked at him questionably.

"Never heard of it. What's it about?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled. "I'm glad you asked! Pull up a chair, because this is a long story!"

"Why did I ask?" Riku said to himself.

Then Sora cleared his throat and began. "Well, it all started on this island, Fate Island, where this boy named Dora lived."

Then Riku interrupted. "But isn't Dora a girl's name?"

Then Sora responded, "Hey, I didn't come up with it. Well like I said, there was this boy named Dora who lived on Fate Island with his friends, Riko and Karen. Riko was his best friend and rival, and Karen was his secret crush. Anyway, that night there was this tornado and Dora went out in it to find these things called the fartless."

Then Riku interrupted again, "The fartless?"

Then Sora responded, "Those who cannot fart, because without the ability to fart, you turn into fartless, creatures who seek other people's farts."

Then Sora continued, "Anyway the fartless were after Dora and his friends. That's when Dora saw Riko go to the downess!"

Then Riku interrupted, yet again, "The downess? You just made that up!"

Then Sora answered, "No I didn't! The downess are what all fartless are born from! The downess is the exact opposite of the up!"

Then Riku said, "Whatever just continue."

Then Sora went on, "Well after Dora saw Riko go to the downess, Dora found the Peeblade, forged from the up, to get rid of the fartless! That's when Dora went looking for Karen, but the fartless had already taken her fart! That is when Dora met this annoying guy, although he didn't know who it was at the minute, named Ransem, who called Dora stupid and then Dora somehow ended up in a place called Banners Town! That's where Dora met up with Peon, Luffy and Faris, who told Dora about the fartless and said he had to seal each world's bladder with the Peeblade so the fartless couldn't steal each world's fart! But Dora just wanted to find his friend, that's when Dora ran into Ronald and Guppy, a mutant chicken and a mutant cat, searching for their ruler, Ricky Rat. They decided to help Dora find his friends if he helped them find their ruler. They went to different universes, but get this; the universes were based on Universal movies! So they went to movies like E.T., King Kong, the Mummy and many more! Soon Dora ended up saving Karen, but he ended up having to go to Kingdom Farts to save Riko and fight Ransem, because Ransem had possessed Riko. Kingdom Farts is where all farts are born. Ransem was really annoying though because he kept talking about how downess was better than the up! But Dora showed him! He said that up was always higher than downess, and after about 4 annoying boss battles with Ransem, Dora proved that Kingdom Farts was full of up! Then Dora and Karen were separated and that's when the song "Hard and Dirty" started playing, and the credits rolled. Now we are waiting for Kingdom Farts 2!"

"Doesn't this sound familiar in any way Dora, uh, I mean Sora?" Riku suggested

Sora was confused, "No. What are you talking about? It's the most original idea out there! Hey, do you want to hear about the other Kingdom Farts game, Chain of Flashbacks?"

That is when Riku ran for his life.

* * *

So what is your opinion? Should I write another chapter, Chain of Flashbacks? If I get at least 5 reviews, I might consider doing it... 

Note: I edited all the spelling mistakes! Now your potty jokes are grammatically correct! Just seeing all those errors started making me sick xP


End file.
